explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
The Infinite Vulcan
' |image= |series= |production=22002 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Walter Koenig |director=Hal Sutherland |imdbref=tt0832421 |guests= |previous_production=More Tribbles, More Troubles |next_production=Yesteryear |episode=TAS A07 |airdate=20 October 1973 |previous_release=The Survivor |next_release=The Magicks of Megas-Tu |story_date(s)=Stardate 5554.4 |previous_story=The Survivor |next_story=The Magicks of Megas-Tu }} =Summary= While exploring the newly discovered planet Phylos for possible Federation colonization, Lt. Sulu picks up a walking plant, called a Retlaw, and is poisoned by a stinger. The alien species that inhabit the planet, who are plantlike beings, approach the Enterprise landing party and their leader, Agmar, saves Sulu's life. From them the crew discovers that most of the Phylosians were nearly wiped out by a mild terrestrial disease that acted as a plague, brought to the planet by Dr. Stavos Keniclius, a Terran scientist who had survived Earth's Eugenics Wars. A giant clone of Keniclius, named Keniclius Five, kidnaps First Officer Spock. He believes the galaxy is as war-ravaged as Earth was when he left it. He plans to enforce peace on the galaxy with the aid of a fleet of Phylosian ships and a giant clone of Spock that he's created, at the expense of the original Spock's life. The newly awakened giant Spock clone uses his Vulcan telepathic abilities to mind meld with his original self and save his life. The two Spocks, in concert with Kirk, convince Keniclius that the need for his plan no longer exists. Spock Two and Dr. Keniclius Five devote themselves to restoring the Phylosian civilization as the original departs with his shipmates. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Benn Allen on Friday, December 31, 1999 - 2:23 pm: The Enterprise, which once crop-dusted the planet Ariana, apparently doesn't carry any pesticides on board. They have to use McCoy's granddaddy's formula. (Which works fine on Terran plants, but alien plants that mimic Rodan?...) Enterprise only carries pesticides when they are actually needed. Besides, the alien plants may be sufficiently similar to Terran plants of old for the formula to work. # Why McCoy? Sulu's a botanist. Doesn't he know any pesticide recipes? McCoy is probably more familiar with the composition of the formula, and the precise method of making it, than Sulu. # Benn on Monday, February 10, 2003 - 3:19 pm: So Sulu beams down to a planet and starts manhandling the plant life? Didn't they teach him better than that at the Academy? Or for that matter, you'd think after Chekov told him about the plant life on the planet Eden, the Lt. would be a little wary of touching an alien plant. As stated in my comment for nit 1 above, the plants could be very similar to old Terran plants. # Why didn't the poisonous nature of the plant show up on Sulu's tricorder? The poisonous elements may appear inert and/or non lethal during the scan. # It's surprising that Spock doesn't chastize Bones for pumping Sulu full of medicine that may not work. The Science Officer has commented on that before.Spock understands that McCoy would rather take a chance on something that has a chance of working, as opposed to sitting back and doing nothing. # "They have to use McCoy's granddaddy's formula." - Make that, his "great, great, great grandaddy's" formula. McCoy's grandfather may have been a traditionalist, who developed this formula while still very young. # When McCoy enters the Bridge, he is not wearing a tricorder. Yet in a later closeup, the strap of a tricorder can be seen over his left shoulder. He could have been carrying it before putting the strap over his shoulder. # When Kirk beams down to Phylos the second time, why doesn't he have some security guards with him? The situation has already proven to be hazardous. Beaming down with security guards could make the situation worse. # Given that the landing party was on a floating platform, it's surprising no one broke or sprained their ankles jumping off of it. It was probably floating close to the ground. # Are there tribbles on Phylos? I keep hearing the sound of their purring in the background during the final scenes. The walking plants may make a tribble like sound. # Why is Keniculus wearing a skirt? (Okay, a kilt.) One step closer and Kirk and the other members of the landing party will be able to tell if he's wearing any underwear. And for some reason, I doubt that the Roman-like outfit Keniculus was wearing was in style at the time of the Eugenics Wars. Personal preference? # pdm on Friday, June 13, 2003 - 11:52 am: What I think happened in the "Battlefield" ep of Classic Trek was that they launched probes into that planet's atmosphere. Why did they not do the same here?" Remember that a force field was around the planet, preventing them from firing phasers. The force field would be just as effective against probes and torpedoes. # Benn (Benn) on Saturday, January 06, 2007 - 7:37 pm: How does Agmar know what kind of poison is in Sulu's bloodstream? I mean, I know he's a native of Phylos, but surely, like I would assume is true for all planets, there are a variety of poisons on the planet. Agmar would have to somehow know it was the mobile plant that stung Sulu. Yet, I don't think anyone at this point in the ep knows that. Agmar probably made an educated guess as to the source of the poison in Sulu. # Spock says that according to readings, the Phylosians ancestors used nearly 70% of their brain. How would he know that? The ancestors are dead, corpses, so there wouldn't be any brain activity for the Vulcan to make that sort of determination. The readings probably show how developed the brain was, allowing Spock to calculate the usage. # How does McCoy know Keniclius is "definitely human"? He hasn't run a tricorder reading on him. Any non human traits on Keniclius would be easier to spot. due to him being so tall. # Unlike everyone else, Sulu pronounces Keniclius as "Kin-neck-lee-us".Many names have more than one pronounciation. # While I realize the Phylosians are now sterile, shouldn't it be possible for Keniclius to create clones of Agmar and his people, too? The cloning process could have produced sterile clones. =Sources= Category:The Animated Series Category:Episodes